Anxiety and X-Men
by StarBlazeWrites
Summary: A 13-year-old with an Anxiety Disorder is trying to find himself at a peculiar place called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youth. X-Men: Evolution AU. Unsteady update schedule. Now taking submissions for characters, canon or OC. TW: Severe anxiety, panic attacks
1. Chapter 1: The Panic Attack

I turned the brass handle and opened the door to a beautiful room with all the works. A desk, a bed, a chest of drawers, a dresser, cabinets, a table and very comfortable chairs furnished the space. My suitcases had already been taken up here ahead of time and sat in a neat pile by the bed. Cushions and blankets were piled on one of the chairs, as if waiting to help me start making myself right at home.

And home this would have to be - because I didn't have anywhere else to go right now.

Immediately after arriving, I'd been greeted by a few students who seemed more than excited to have a new classmate, and they'd given me the grand tour of this mansion that served as both boarding house and learning establishment. Along the way, even more faculty, staff, and students joined the tour to help show me around. There must have been a hundred rooms in this place; I'd probably get lost lots of times, but that's okay. Everyone seemed so welcoming and happy to have me here. It was really nice, for a change.

I liked it so much that I'd spent hours getting to know everyone; they were all so nice! So before I knew it, it was almost sunset. At last, I had been guided here, to this huge room that was all mine - but not before climbing three flights of stairs (the mansion was very old and had few elevators).

I was tired beyond belief. My day had started with a fight with my family, said family kicking me out the house, packing everything I could into suitcases, and hopping on a bus to upstate New York. Then I'd been mobbed by about a hundred excitable people who opened their doors to a walk-in stranger and told to make myself at home.

I closed the door behind me, took one step forward, and collapsed.

All the pent-up stress from the ups and downs of today - being kicked out by the people who'd raised me; the uncertainty of how I'd get by; the long bus ride here; being warmly welcomed by so many people - the strain of all these conflicting feelings came pouring out of me. My eyes were closed and my body couldn't move, but my mind screamed with exhaustion. I wasn't used to socializing for such a long amount of time. I might have overdone it a little too much, for an introvert like me.

It felt like all the built-up feelings of the day was being released all at once in an uncontrollable flood of noise from my brain. I wondered if the two telepaths who I was told live here could hear it right now. Maybe they thought I was in some kind of danger because of the screaming in my head. There was no way to tell them I wasn't in peril - this was just normal unwinding for me.

Sure enough, I heard thunderous footsteps (my ears were pressed to the hardwood floor) rumble down the hall to my room and the door was flung open.

I managed to crack open an eye and saw a young white woman with long red hair followed by a black woman with long white hair burst into my room. The red-haired woman gasped when she saw me on the floor and knelt down next to me and put a hand in front of my nose to check my breathing. She made a worried comment to the woman with white hair when my breath, already shaky, grew even more uneven.

They didn't know that my anxiety was all because they were there. I would have been fine eventually, if they had left me alone. But now other people were here, and staring, and stressing over me, and I NEVER wanted to worry anyone over a stupid thing like this...

The anxiety over being a burden to other people grew in my chest, and I closed my eyes tight again as and the screaming in my head got worse and I still couldn't move.

"Jean," said the black woman standing up, "I don't think touching him is a good idea for you."

"But Ororo," the younger woman kneeling over me sighed, seeing my breathing grow labored, "he looks like he needs my help so badly."

I heard Ororo briskly walk to the chair with the blankets on it and handed one to Jean, who then covered me with it, gently picked me up and placed me on the bed. I could actually FEEL the worried stares of both women boring into me. It only agitated my anxiety-ridden mind and I groaned as my mind spiraled into a full-on panic attack.

I could hear Jean worrying more. "I can't get a handle on his emotional state, Ororo! And I can't do any more for him without touching him, but with the way my empathic powers are right now-"

Ororo interrupted, "I understand, Jean." She sat on the bed next to me; feeling someone so close to me in my moment of weakness made me feel even worse, and my heart rate spiked. "Perhaps we should call the Professor," Ororo suggested. "Already done," said Jean.

Who the heck was "The Professor"? Why did they need them? And how the heck could Jean have contacted them without saying a word? I couldn't dwell on these questions for too long because my thoughts were scattered wildly by my mind's state of panic.

I can almost FEEL my uncontrollable emotions spilling out of me, radiating out in all directions, and this is how I can sense the wise man in the wheelchair even before I hear his chair roll to my door. He seemed to instantly know the problem because Jean stepped aside, Ororo stood up, and he rolled up to my bedside.

By now my breathing was ragged and I was tossing and groaning in mental anguish. The man placed his hands on my forehead, but his physical contact made me want to fight, and I don't like the feeling of him holding me down, I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it-

I think I was whispering, "No no no…." because he stopped and took my hand instead.

Inside my mind, a gentle voice introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier. He tells me I'm in the company of friends and I have nothing to fear. I can hear his words, but they're not really sinking in. I'm standing in the bedroom that I was just placed in, staring out the open window next to the bed, seriously considering jumping out. I wondered if the grass below could break my fall from three stories up.

Why would you want to do that? Professor Xavier's soft voice asked me. Because, I answered in an irritated way, it was worth it just to escape this suffocating room where I just needed a few moments to myself, but people won't ever leave me alone for two minutes...

I could feel my chaotic feelings whirling around me inside the room. But outside, it was clear skies, and bright shining sun. I wanted to get out of here. I had to leave, I told the Professor. Everyone would judge me here, nowhere is safe, I had to go, I could feel the walls closing in, I had to escape out the window right now, RIGHT NOW-

"Milo." Professor Xavier's voice tried to snap me back to reality. "Please, tell me how I can help."

I'm still staring out the window, wishing I could escape the mess inside out to the bright sunshine and the wide open sky and the lush green grounds of the mansion and the vast forests of upstate New York. I felt my chaotic feelings whirl around me. And I tell the Professor's voice, "I just needed some some time, and a little space…" I paused, getting a feel for my emotions.

I knew I was still afraid, in fact, I felt absolutely SMOTHERED with fear….but fear of what? I couldn't even remember. My thoughts were too scattered by the whirlwind, like tiny leaves.

"Before, I just needed some time to myself." I was in the world of a panic attack, and I was trapped in it.

"But now…." I said slowly, trying to focus my thoughts, "I wouldn't mind someone's help in pulling me back to reality."

I was still looking out the window, but I could sense that the Professor had appeared, smiling, right behind me. I turned around. With his designer suit and piercing gaze, the bald man before me somehow looked regal, as if he were sitting on a throne instead of in a wheelchair.

"It would be my pleasure, Milo," he extended a hand to me. "Let's work together to get you out of this state."

As I locked eyes with the Professor, the chaotic whirlwind of emotion seemed to weaken slightly. As I reached for his hand, its fury even seemed to slow down. It was as if his presence there - the power of two minds - was giving me the mental strength I needed in order to tame the storm.

Oh cool, I thought. That was an advantage I'd never had before.

I took his hand, and the whirlwind slowed to a near-halt, but stubbornly refused to disappear. The old man smiled at me again. I looked into his eyes and smiled back. The furious wind stopped. The world disappeared.

* * *

I was back in bed, someone was holding my hand, and my head hurt like hell. I faintly heard Professor Xavier ask Jean and Ororo to give us a few moments, and he'd meet with them later in his office. I opened my eyes to see the the cloudless orange sky out the window. It was a beautiful fall evening.

"Welcome back, Milo." I turned my head to the other side and see the Professor, still holding my hand. "Hey, Professor X," I answered weakly. Some of the students told me that's what they called him. He chuckled at the nickname.

"I wanted to speak with you a little before letting you have some rest," he said. I resisted rolling my eyes. "Rest was...all I really needed to begin with." Professor Xavier smiled his reassuring smile again. "I will train my staff to be more mindful of such needs in the future. But Milo," he added, "here you are surrounded by people who are in very similar circumstances to your own. You don't have to suffer alone, you know." Ordinarily, at hearing words like that, I'd get at least a little upset. I don't have to suffer alone? Of COURSE I did. I always HAVE. That's how my life had to be.

But strangely, I just felt relaxed (although my head still pounded like hell). I looked down at Professor Xavier's hand, still holding mine. If he could get inside people's heads, then was it possible he could also…?

"Professor," I asked, "what exactly ARE your powers?"

He nodded once, as if acknowledging I had every right to ask him that after what just happened. "My gifts include what some might call telepathy and empathy. In other words, I can sense others' thoughts and feelings in my mind, and send my thoughts and feelings to theirs." Then he raised an eyebrow at me. "I have reasons to believe you have some empathic abilities of your own, Milo."

I stared at the ceiling. "Ever since I was little, I've been able to hear people better than anyone else. I thought I was just hearing what no one else could, or picking up on cues no one else did, but I think I'm hearing their _feelings._ I can know what someone means before they even say it."

"I have five siblings, and they all thought I was weird," I sighed. "My parents just thought I had good instincts. But when I started elementary school I realized that kids thought someone who knew their feelings annoying, or even...scary." I hesitated nervously. I didn't usually talk this much. But no one else knew about my powers; no one had even asked me to tell my story before. It was a relief to finally be able talk to someone.

"I started to distance myself from people. I can't...I can't turn it off, see. I sense people whether I want to or not. I know where everyone is and how they're feeling, all the time. It scares people. And it's tiring." I closed my eyes. Just describing what I go through was making my head hurt again.

"Constant awareness of everyone around you does indeed sound draining, Milo," said Professor Xavier. "And I've glimpsed into your mind. I understand the toll it takes on you every day, to the point you need peace and quiet every time you interact with people for an extended amount of time. I, and the other instructors here, can help you with that. We can help you train and focus your 'sense' so that you won't be so overwhelmed. How does that sound to you?"

I thought it over a bit, and it sounded kinda like a start to a brand new life. That's exactly what I wanted.

"When can I start?"

Professor Xavier just chuckled in that all-knowing way of his. "As soon as tomorrow, if you'd like." He patted my hand. "Sleep well, Milo. I'll expect you in my office at 9 o'clock." And he rolled away and shut the door behind him.

* * *

This story started out as a very vivid dream I had. Since it was a dream, it was basically a one-shot, and I have no idea where it's going to go or how far I can take it. All I know is that it'll be as close to a slice-of-life boarding-school setting that I, a girl who doesn't like to read shoujo, can make. Think of it as taking place in a universe similar to "X-Men: Evolution", but not quite.

Since I didn't plan for Milo's story to grow this much, I will need characters for Milo to interact with. Here's your chance to submit ideas! (You will NOT have the freedom to decide how your character is written after submission.) If you have a mutant OC that you'd like to see in the story, or a little- known mutant in the X Men universe who you think needs more love, drop me a line and fill out this profile:

 **Name:**

 **Ability:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes & Interests (in order):**

 **Background:**

If you want them to be in Milo's class, your character should be about 13 years old, in 8th grade. You can submit courses you think they should take. I'll let you know if I accept your character to be in the story!


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey sat in front of the large mahogany desk in the Professor's office. Jean was a teacher at the school, and studying for a medical degree at a local college. Ororo was better known to the public as Storm, and much enjoyed being a teacher, guidance counselor, and principal for the Institute when she wasn't busy with other duties. They both listened intently as Dr. Charles Xavier told them about the new student.

"Milo developed fairly sensitive empathic abilities, early in his life. Over time, it has contributed to his Social Anxiety Disorder. Jean, I'm afraid your panicked arrival yesterday afternoon partially triggered it. Ororo, I appreciate your quick action, but your hovering may have worsened the situation as well." Both women looked very ashamed and guilty. "We only wanted to help, Charles," said Ororo.

"I have no doubt of that," said Xavier gently, feeling Storm's rising defensiveness, "but to many people with mood disorders, it may not be perceived that way. Now," he held up a hand to deflect some argument from Jean, "I know you had no way of knowing how to help him or what would harm him. I am fully sympathetic of that; navigating each person's different emotional needs has posed a challenge to us all as teachers...and diplomats," he nodded to Storm. "We shall simply have to develop training to better handle such situations in the future. Agreed?" Both Ororo and Jean smiled and nodded, relieved that Charles had put no personal blame on them.

Xavier felt the tension in the room ease and smiled at his two faculty. "Now," he said, "I have invited Milo here to my office this morning to speak with us before we get him started. Is that fine with you two?" That was the Professor's way of asking them to stay. Ororo and Jean had no intention of leaving anyway. They both got up and moved the two chairs on the other side of Xavier's desk, so they could face Milo when he came in. The two women sat down on each side of Professor Xavier, right as there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Please come in," I heard Professor X say when I knocked on his door. I turned the handle and let myself in.

The Professor's study was, like every other room in the mansion, huge. Low bookshelves wrapped all around the circular walls and some chairs, sofas, and tables were clustered in the middle.

Along the far wall, Ororo, Professor X, and Jean sat on the other side of a huge old-fashioned desk. I nervously sat down in the single chair in front of it. It all seemed so formal.

"Good morning, Milo," Professor X began. "Did you sleep well?"

I fidgeted, despite my chair being surprisingly comfortable. "M-my night was...okay." Slept like a rock, actually. I was REALLY tired.

"You've already met Ororo Munroe," Ororo nodded politely to Milo, "and Ms. Jean Grey." Jean smiled. They both looked almost as nervous as I was. I looked back at Professor X. Jean and Ororo had first met me at my moment of greatest weakness (in the middle of an anxiety attack) and the Professor had met me at my best (beating back my Anxiety). This was probably the weirdest first impression I'd ever had on anyone.

"First, I'd like to discuss your abilities and how they affect you. Milo, have you ever been diagnosed with an Anxiety Disorder?" I looked down and mumbled. "Um, m-my parents never took me to a d-doctor or anything, they said I w-was just shy…" I clenched my fists. I hated even being reminded of my parents now. "But I've done my own r-research on it."

Professor X nodded approvingly. Then he asked me softly, "And do you know what most often triggers it?" I looked down at my lap and wrung my fingers. "P-people…" I felt like I was taking a test. "Spending a lot of time around, around p-people. And extended conversations, or...or being w-w-with m-my f….family..." My stuttering always got worse when I got asked a bunch of questions.

"Those were very good answers, Milo," Professor X said. "Most people do not have prepared responses like that." I felt relieved. Like I had given him the answer he wanted.

"Here at The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youth, you will have private one-on-one training and counseling every other day, with classes on the weekdays in between. Managing your anxiety better can be something we work on in your private sessions." I nodded, but I was unsure. I'd been to therapy before, and it didn't exactly go well. Trying to work on my weaknesses with only one other person in the room actually made me more nervous than being in a classroom full of kids. There'd be nowhere to hide from their judging eyes, nothing to distract me from hearing their emotions. But if I wanted to stay here, I had no choice.

"Now, as for your classes," said Professor X, "there will be required academic courses, electives, and specialized mutation-related courses. These are divided into type of ability as well as skill level, and you will be placed in one of these special mutant classes based on the results of an examination. Are there any questions about what I've said so far?"

Suddenly put on the spotlight again, I shook my head. Professor X seemed to understand my discomfort with speaking, and I was perfectly fine to let him do all the talking.

The Professor looked to the two ladies sitting at his side. "Before we proceed, would anyone else like to say a few words?"

Jean spoke immediately. I noticed for the first time how young she looked. She couldn't have been much more than a recent high school graduate. "We're both really sorry, Milo!" she blurted. "We wanted so badly to help, but then we just made everything worse, and….I feel like we really messed up. We'll try to do better." I could feel her agitation from across the desk.

I looked away, embarrassed that she was getting so upset over me. "It's okay. You d-d-didn't know."

Ororo spoke up. "But we SHOULD'VE known better." She shared a look with Jean. "We BOTH should've. I…" She hesitated, and I could sense her braving up to say something. "I have claustrophobia. Phobias are a type of anxiety too, and I should have known what to do yesterday."

"N-no, it's alright," I said, "every person with anxiety is d-different. You can n-never know what can hurt or help someone. What happened wasn't...your fault."

Professor Xavier smiled at that. "Well said, Milo. Well said." He backed up his motorized wheelchair and rolled it around the desk. "Now, if everyone would please follow me downstairs, we have an aptitude test to begin."

We followed out the hall and into an elevator. Professor X pushed a button for a floor, put a code into a keypad and spread his hand flat on a sensor to take his fingerprints. Even though we were on the ground floor, we must have gone down four sub-basements. How big WAS this mansion?

The elevator doors opened into a long corridor. Professor Xavier put more codes into a pad on a door across the hall. "Welcome to one of our training rooms," the Professor says the door opened to a brightly lit white room with a high ceiling. "It may look empty now," said Jean, seeing my unimpressed look, "but with the right computer commands, it can be anything you want! We use it to mimic different situations to see how you react." She led me into the room.

"Here we will ascertain the nature of your gifts, Milo," said Professor X. "We'll use this room to give you a series of blind tests. We'll be up there, in the control room." He pointed up, where I could see a circular glass-walled room near the ceiling looking down into the training room. "Ororo will administer the test; she'll be talking to you the entire time." Ororo handed me a tiny headset to put on one ear.

I was left alone in the big empty room as the others went back in the elevator. After a moment, I saw their faces appear in the control room's windows above me. I heard Ororo's voice in my ear.

"A room will materialize in front of you, Milo. All you have to do is tell us what you think is inside the room, if anything at all. Do you understand?"

"How...how is a room going to appear out of nothing?" The room was empty. Another room was going to appear inside the room? I was so confused here.

"It's a hard-light tactile hologram, Milo, designed to look and feel VERY real. And yes, it will seem to appear out of nothing."

"So…" I grew more and more curious. "Are people going to appear out of nowhere, too?"

I heard Ororo chuckle into her mic. "Telling you would be spoilers, wouldn't it? I'm beginning the test now."

Four walls rose up from the floor and connected seamlessly, forming a tiny house in front of me. It even had a door.

Ororo's voice sounded in my ear again. "Milo, do you sense any people in this room?" I concentrated on the space straight ahead of me and could immediately feel them. "Yes."

"Do you know how many?" Ororo asked. Her question made me a little nervous and I felt my heart pound as I closed my eyes and listened, listened to their emotions. It was like trying to hear how many voices were in a conversation. I counted one, two…."Three," I answered Ororo. There was a pause. Then, "Could you describe the physical attributes of the people inside the room?"

My heart pounded louder in my chest. I clenched my fists anxiously. I'd never had my powers tested like this before. "It's okay, Milo," Ororo said at my lengthy pause, "this isn't the kind of test on which you'd receive a grade. This is just to understand the extent to which your powers go."

I took a shaky breath, then another deeper one. I tried to hide my unsteady hands as I wiped my damp palms on my jeans. "There's...three people around a table," I said. "Two girls, and one boy, I think?"

"Can you tell us any other details about the people in the room?" Ororo asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "One girl, sitting in a chair, tilting it back with her feet up on the table. She's having fun…she's listening to music. Another girl's, twirling her hair with one hand, looking down at...something? Probably her ph-ph-phone. She feels like she's...laughing...in her head. She's texting someone. The guy is sitting, um, with his feet on the t-t-table, tilting the ch-ch-chair backwards. He seems...bored."

Describing people's emotions was way easier for me than counting people I couldn't see. And from their feelings, I could kinda tell what they were doing at the moment or what they were thinking about. Not because I practiced or anything - I could just draw conclusions from years of experience.

Ororo sounded impressed. "Very good, Milo. That was more than what we expected." I smiled proudly at that.

She didn't say anything for awhile, and I nervously shifted from foot to foot. What the heck were they doing in there? But then my earpiece clicked on again and Ororo asked me for the second time what I could sense about the people in the room.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. All three of the same people were there, but there were someone else with them now. Someone who felt familiar. I looked up and noticed that Jean had disappeared from the control room. "Ms. Jean?" I said softly.

"Sorry Milo, could you speak up a little louder, please?"

"There's five p-people now," I said. "But...um…"

"Please, say whatever's on your mind, Milo," Ororo coaxed me.

"...I think Ms. Jean is in there. Even...though...she w-w-was j-just up...there with you, Ms. Ororo, I know that s-s-sounds crazy, b-b-but -"

"It's okay, Milo," Ororo interrupted my stammering. "Remember, there are no wrong answers, despite how strange it may seem. Could you tell me about the other person you think is in there?"

I closed my eyes again. "It's...a boy...the same one from before. He's...trying to annoy Ms. Grey, and he's b-balancing on the edge of the t-table, using his...Ms. Ororo, this is gonna sound weird."

"Go on, Milo," Ororo encouraged me gently.

"I think he's got a tail. Uh, Ms. Ororo? Is that really possible?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," said Ororo mysteriously. I didn't know what to think of that.

There was another pause and I started to get nervous again, but then Ororo said, "You're doing great, Milo. There's only one question for you left." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ororo asked me how many people are in the room this time. I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear anything. I shut my eyes tight and concentrated. Still nothing. That can't be right!

"Um…..n-n-none?" I winced. My stuttering came back full force as I gave my answer. But Ororo seemed to treat "none" as a normal response.

"Thank you, Milo. You've done very well." I sighed deeply in relief as I opened my eyes and squinted in the bright artificial light of the room. The walls retreated into the floor, as if by magic. The Training Room stood empty now. No people, no room-within-a-room, no table and chairs. I was amazed. What kind of super technology ran this place?!

The automatic door behind me whooshed open and Jean and Professor Xavier came through it. "You did good, Milo," Jean said. "We have no more testing for you - promise!" I smiled, glad I was done.

"Yes, Milo, now we will prepare your class placement and schedule," said Professor X. "I believe your abilities are strong enough to qualify you for our intermediate-level Empathy class; unlike all your other classes, students are not grouped by grade, but by the strength of their ability." Did that mean kids of different ages were going to be in that class with me? I wondered. That'd be weird. But then again, lots of things at this school were weird, and that wasn't all bad.

We all went out the double doors back to the hallway that would get us to the elevator. I turned to Jean to ask her if she had really vanished and reappeared somewhere else, as I had felt her do in the Danger Room. But then I was suddenly blinded by a giant flash of white light.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Q:** Why isn't [this detail] exactly like in the show?

 **A:** I re-watched all 4 seasons of X-Men: Evolution as research for this story, so now I can see soooo many mistakes I made in that first chapter. But it was a dream, after all. I'm playing my "separate universe" card and integrate the inconsistencies into the story; hopefully, you'll never know the difference. ;)

 **Q:** What did the Professor mean by "diplomats"?

 **A:** Storm has a job as the American UN Ambassador to Kenya, where her mother's family is from. It will probably be important in the story later.

 **Q:** Didn't this chapter used to be different?

 **A:** Yes, the second half of this chapter, and most of the next one, has been edited! I wanted to introduce the canon X-Men before I introduced the reader-submitted OCs. Plus, putting all those characters in the scene at the same time made Ch. 2, and future chapters, INCREDIBLY difficult to write. So I'll be introducing the OCs a lot more slowly; they're basically background characters now. I hope you'll forgive me for the drastic change!


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

I stumbled backwards and blinked.

Three people had been awaiting us in the hallway; "WELCOME TO THE INSTITUTE!" A teenage boy shouted, making me jump. A tall blonde girl threw glitter over our heads as a short brown-haired girl with a ponytail clapped and cheered. The boy struck dramatic poses as Ororo put her hands on her hips, irritated.

"Kurt!" she scolded him. "I don't recall requesting a welcome party! What is the meaning of this?"

"We're sorry, Principal, but it's Alison's fault for overdoing her sparkles again." The boy elbowed the blonde girl, who laughed unapologetically, throwing more glitter in the air - except it WASN'T glitter. I gaped in awe as I realized it never fell to the ground; she was making the silver sparkles appear in midair.

"I told you, it's _Dazzler_ ," she elbowed him back.

Ororo cleared her throat. "I'm still waiting on an explanation."

The short girl spoke up. "I figured the new kid get to know us, people who took the time out of our day-"

"-our very VALUABLE time, Kitty!" interjected Kurt.

"-to help with his placement test. I mean, we're not even getting, like, a grade for it or anything." "I know, right?" Dazzler agreed while looking at the Professor pointedly, as if hoping to guilt the very rich man into taking their side.

Professor Xavier looked extremely amused. I didn't need my powers to see he was holding back his laughter. "Milo," he introduced, waving to the group in front of us, "this is Kurt Wagner," the boy saluted with two fingers - "Kitty Pryde;" the short girl waved cheerily - "and Alison Blaire." The tall blonde one made a "peace" sign with her fingers as more sparkles appeared. "They were the people behind the walls during your test today."

"We got like, _so_ bored just sitting there, so we decided to come out here and say 'hi'!" said the one called Kitty.

I stood there staring at them awkwardly before I realized they expected me to introduce myself. "Oh,I'm Milo, I'm, uh, in 8th grade, and um…." I had no idea what to say. Social situations were so freaking hard! Did they want to know more about me? Did they want me to say something nice?

I decided on, "Uh...thanks?" while looking around awkwardly at the group of kids. "For wa-wa-wa-wanting to...greet me. It's nice to know, uh, know whose minds...I was feeling...back there."

"Wait, you can read our MINDS?" Kitty glanced between me and Jean, as if expecting another telepath. I felt my face turn hot. I didn't mean to blurt out my power like that.

"Not quite," Professor Xavier spoke up. "Milo is an empath; he can only tell how you _feel_."

"Really?" Alison's eyes lit up excitedly. "That's SO cool! Can you tell how I'm feeling right now?" Alison leaned forward and put her hands to her temples, as if trying to beam her thoughts to me.

"U-u-u-um…." I opened my mouth and stuttered a bit, waiting for a response to come to mind, but none ever did. Was she joking? Was I supposed to laugh? Or does she want some kind of reading, like a mystical psychic at a state fair? The longer I stared without saying anything, the more I could feel my heart begin to race. Did she think I was weird? Did everyone else? Have I messed up my chances of fitting in at this school already?

"Come on Alison, don't put him on the spot like that!" Kurt pulled Alison back, drawing attention to himself and away from me. Our eyes met, and I knew he was trying to look out for me. I hoped he could understand my grateful look of relief. _Thank you._

"Besides," said Kitty, rolling her eyes, "We don't need powers to see that you're just feeling _hyper_." The group laughed. I took advantage of the comic relief, now that they weren't all staring at me anymore, to calm myself back down. It was just a little friendly socializing. No big deal.

"Fortunately," the Professor interrupted as Kitty and Alison started to make faces at each other, "I believe all three of you are free right now to show Milo around campus, yes?"

"That's right!" Kitty's eyes lit up. I could feel the eagerness radiating from her. "Milo got here last night, so he hasn't had a chance to see the whole place yet!" Her hand shot into the air. "I volunteer as tribute!" Kurt's hand raised, too. "I'm coming with!"

"As you all know," Ororo said, "Jean is the official tour guide for new students. But I suppose I can't stop the rest of you from tagging along, can I?" she sighed.

"Good! Then it's decided," Professor Xavier moved his wheelchair to the elevator and hit the button for "up". Kitty, Kurt, and Alison all started talking excitedly about where they'd take me first. "We gotta make sure Jean shows him the pools!" "No, the theater!" "The basketball and tennis courts are cool-" "The courts are LAME, dude." "Well, then what about..." Their animated chatter filled the elevator as the doors closed.

I tried - unsuccessfully - to shut them out before their excited feelings overwhelmed me. In such a small, closed space, everyone around me seemed to think even LOUDER. I was suddenly intensely aware of their emotions even more than I was before. It was nerve-wracking.

I tried very hard not to meet anyone's eyes on the long, long ride up, because that would make it worse. I almost made eye contact with Professor Xavier when I looked down, so I looked up at the elevator ceiling instead. By the time the elevator doors finally opened, I actually felt a little tired.

Stupid powers. Stupid anxiety.

The teachers waved us good-bye, and headed their separate ways as we started the long walk from the back of the Mansion to the front foyer. Seeing it in the daytime, with the sunlight streaming through the windows, was a completely different sight than at night. Fine art hung from the walls and chairs and sofas lined the corridor. There was barely time for me to stop and gape and the grandeur, because the group was already leaving me behind.

As I caught up to Alison, Kitty and Kurt were already deep in another conversation. Unfortunately, it was about something I wasn't interested in - relationships.

"I'm just saying," Kitty gushed, "It's such a shame, y'know? Scott and Jean were soooo good together." "It's not like it matters now," Kurt said bluntly. "Scott's in Hawaii to 'take a break' from their relationship." "Whatever that means," Alison rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," Kitty said, "Don't pretend as if you're okay with Scott leaving. You always did think you had a shot at him!"

"Me? With SCOTT SUMMERS? As if," Alison scoffed.

But her denial was all Kurt needed. "Oooooh, all this time, and Alison was JEALOUS of Jean!"

But Kurt was wrong. I could tell. "She was just j-jealous of what they had," I said softly. All three turned back and looked at me. I looked down at the carpet and wished I could take it back. I forgot that most people hated when I did stuff like that. Did they all hate me now? Why do I even talk?

Then Kitty remembered something important: "Right, you're psychic." She smacked her forehead. "Duh!"

"Not everyone in the Psych class is psychic, Kitty," Kurt sighed. "You're a Psych, right? You got put in one of the the Psionic classes," he explained after seeing my questioning look. "The Professor said you could sense feelings and stuff, so you're probably in 'Psionics - Empathy'."

I nodded. Professor Xavier HAD mentioned some kind of Empathy class.

"Empaths here are really rare," Kurt said. "You're like, one in a million. You're awesome, Milo!" I smiled a little at that. I'd never been complimented on my ability before. I usually spent so much effort hiding it.

"Aha!" Kitty pointed at my face. "So he CAN smile! The impossible really can come true!" Kitty was blunt, but she meant it in a friendly way. Her forwardness made me chuckle a little.

"Speaking of impossible, back to Ally's crush," Kurt said. Alison glared at him and her mood soured into annoyance so sharply I winced a little. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Okay," she confessed, "so maybe Milo's right, maybe I am a little jealous of what Scott and Jean had, y'know? Like, to have a person you're on the same _wavelength_ with, and everything. It's not _funny_ , Kurt!" Alison said when Kurt wouldn't stop laughing. "OMG Kurt, shut _up_ ," Kitty said, playfully pushing him. Kurt laughed even more and pushed back. Kitty tripped, falling headfirst into a wall….and disappeared.

"Whoops! Forgot how clumsy that girl is," Kurt said. Seeing the look on my face, he backtracked. "Oh, don't worry, she's fine. She does that. Goes through walls, I mean."

Just then, Kitty's head poked out from the wall she fell through. "I'm okay!" she said, pulling the rest of her body through. "Told you," Alison said to me.

"Told him what?" said Kitty, brushing herself off.

"We were just telling Milo about your gift, after you gave us such a good demonstration."

"G...gift?" I asked quizzically. Alison nodded. "Yeah, that's what the Professor calls it. Everyone at this school's got a unique gift. Kitty's gift is walking through walls." "Or anything solid, really!" Kitty added helpfully. "Now you've gotta show him yours," she looked at Kurt. "It's only fair."

"It's no big deal," he said with false humility, "I can only do little things like _freaking teleport._ " And he disappeared with a _bamf_ sound and a puff of black smoke. He reappeared five feet ahead of us and grinned as my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

"Please hold your applause, I know, I'm amazing," Kurt said with a mock bow. Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's not as amazing as what some of the other people here can do." She pointed to Alison. "Ally can turn sound waves into light waves. Also, she's like, an AWESOME DJ!" Kurt nodded in agreement. "It's true. She totally lays down the best EDM in Bayville."

Kitty turned to me again. "Everybody here's got a special thing they can do, their special gift. Just like how yours is-"

Then it hit me. The noise. The feelings, all at once. We'd walked past a classroom - really one of the mansion's parlors turned into a classroom - that had its door open, and the emotions of all the kids, in the middle of a passionate debate, slammed into my mind. I stumbled into the wall and slid to the floor.

I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block it all out. I heard Kitty start to laugh before she realized no one else was and stopped. Alison gasped and bent down. "Are you okay?" Her shock and worry piled onto the emotions of the rowdy children and I groaned a little.

"MILO!" Kurt was by my side in a flash, trying to help me into one of the chairs up against the wall. "What's wrong?" I couldn't meet his eyes. He was staring at me, everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

"I...I just…it's...that classroom….full of p-p-people...is so LOUD." I struggled to find the words. How could I make them understand? I took a deep breath. It was hard to keep calm while being hammered by so many feelings at once.

"I have...trouble with….public spaces sometimes. M-most of the time. All the t-t-time, really." Was I talking too much? They probably thought I was talking too much. And I just freaking fell on the floor in front of everyone. I looked like an idiot, didn't I? I just knew I must look like an idiot.

Then I heard Alison step forward. "Noise is kind of my specialty. I can help with that." When I cracked one eye open to look at her, she grinned at me. "Just watch." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The racket of voices pouring out from the classroom door began to sound farther and farther away. It was like we were in a bubble of quiet that muffled the sounds outside. Amazed, I looked up at Alison, who opened her eyes, looking a little strained.

"There. I absorbed some of the sound waves for you. Is that better?" she asked, but Kitty was worried for her. "Don't you need to let all that energy, like, go somewhere? Like, how long can you hold that?"

Alison waved away her questions, but still looked strained. "I'll be fine. I'm getting way better at controlling it!"

"Thanks, Alison. You really _dazzled_ us with that trick!" The girls booed.

Kurt extended his hand to me. "Let's get you out of here. I'm sure some fresh air will help." I shakily grabbed his wrist and pulled myself up. I couldn't believe what a nice guy Kurt was. He was doing is very best to make me feel welcome here, and even made a terrible pun to lighten the atmosphere I'd ruined with my powers going berserk. He didn't seem to think I was weird or creepy at all.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked as we all started the long walk again to the main entrance. I nodded, trying to calm things down in my head; it was way easier now with Alison muffling the sounds around us. that we were away from the rowdy classroom.

"M-m-my gift….is THAT." I pointed behind us to the place I had fallen down. My abilities had only gotten worse over the years; I couldn't even stand to be startled by a loud group of people anymore. It was the reason I had stopped going to school. The reason I had to leave home.

This power, whatever it was, wasn't a "gift". It was a curse.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Q:** Did it really take these people a whole chapter to walk down a hallway? Just how big is this house?

 **A:** Really freaking big. I'm using old, 100-room Vanderbilt mansions for my references!

 **Q:** Why'd it take you two months to publish this chapter instead of one?

 **A:** Real life got in the way for a few weeks. Plus, this was the most difficult one for me to write. It has dialogue between a bunch of mutants who are otherwise normal kids - and I have no idea how normal kids talk! I only hung out with the weird kids in high school. This story will have to be only a rough guess!

There's also the matter of Milo's Anxiety. I tried to include as many real-life struggles of Social Anxiety Disorder as possible: introducing yourself to a group of people; standing quietly in an elevator with others; the racing thoughts when someone asks you a question; trying to participate in chit-chat while hiding how nervous you are; the constant paranoia about embarrassing yourself in front of everyone; the horror when literally anyone else sees what a mess you really are. I have anxiety, but not Social Anxiety Disorder, so Milo's thoughts are a combination of what I've experienced and what I've read from people's stories on the Internet.

 **Q:** Didn't this chapter used to be different?

 **A:** Yup! I've replaced two characters with Kurt and Kitty, and removed another. Having to keep track of six people in a scene was the hardest thing I'd ever had to write! I decided to take my friend Chao's advice and cut it down. Those characters will be saved for later.

 **Q:** Why is Dazzler here?

 **A:** She's one of the more obscure X-Men from the comics. I love her design and think it's a shame she's never gotten any attention in the shows! There's a few other little-known X-Men I plan to integrate into the story, too.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour pt 1

We walked in silence for awhile, with Alison and Kitty chatting away while Kurt walking next to me, hovering close just in case I needed anything. I knew they were trying to reassure me. That made me feel a little better.

In the foyer was Jean, a clipboard in her arms, patiently waiting for us. Our eyes locked, and we shared an instant understanding: yes, she'd been waiting for a while. No, she wasn't mad about it. Yes, the Professor had warned her that everyone else would be tagging along; no, it was no problem.

She couldn't help but sense my episode in the hall; she'd never intrude my thoughts without my permission, but _"If you ever need help, I'm just a thought away,"_ Jean's voice spoke in my head.

My eyes widened. So THAT was her "gift"! She smiled a little at me, and I gave a tiny smile back. Was this what it felt like to know someone...like me? Maybe I could get used to this.

"Glad you all could finally make it," Jean said out loud, addressing the whole group. "Welcome to the New Student Tour. Though I don't usually give people the New Student Tour TWICE."

"Maybe we're VIP," Kurt said with bravado, making everyone laugh.

"Milo's definitely the VIP here," Jean moved to stand next to me. "Anyway, let's begin. As some of you know, where we're standing is the Main Hall of the Mansion." She motioned to all around us. "It was built about a hundred years ago, as a vacation estate for the very wealthy Xavier family, and was meant to remind them of their ancestral English countryside home.

"In total, the Mansion has more than 100 bedrooms, 50 bathrooms, ten parlors, six studies, eleven drawing-rooms, and seven libraries, not counting the Professor's personal library, four kitchens, four laundry rooms, and even a small ballroom. And even more rooms, such as the sub-basements, has been added by the Professor since its construction." She paused, allowing me to take that all in.

Kurt raised his hand innocently. "You mean like the top-secret rooms, secret hallways, and the torture chambers, right, Jean?" I tensed when I heard "torture chambers".

Everyone laughed, which told me immediately it was just a joke. "Stop trying to scare him, Kurt!" Kitty laughed. "Everyone knows those are just myths to spook the new kids," she patted my back reassuringly. "Probably," Alison added, wiggling her eyebrows mysteriously.

"But seriously," Jean said in a grave tone, "the fact that this is a school for mutants is top-secret. To the rest of the world, it's an elite boarding school started about twenty years ago by a kindly old philanthropist. But it's really important that the Danger Rooms, and, y'know, the fact that everyone here is a mutant, stays a tightly-kept secret."

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty waved her hand nonchalantly, "if the big secret school got out, all of us could be in huge danger, not to mention the school could close, everyone might be sent home, the Professor could be taken to court, blah blah blah."

"Despite the sarcasm, Kitty's right," Jean said. "So be careful what you say about The Institute in text messages or social media, okay, Milo?"

I nodded. They didn't have to worry about that. I didn't have any friends or family I wanted to talk to, anyway. But the knowledge of the Institute's public face added an additional weight to my commitment to stay here. I wasn't just a student and resident; now I was trusted to keep the whole thing a secret, too. Or everyone's safety could be in danger.

No pressure.

Jean continued the tour, taking us through the interior of the Mansion, and pointed out all the rooms students could hang out in: the Common Rooms, which were converted from the old studies, had a quiet atmosphere, cushy chairs, and cozy fireplaces for winter; the classrooms, which used to be the fancy parlors, and had an intimate setting and high ceilings; the theater Kurt had mentioned, which had a popcorn machine and could seat at least a dozen people; the video game rooms, which had all the latest consoles and four huge wide-screens.

We poked our heads into the main living room, which had the biggest TV of all, and waved to the group of kids hanging out there. Jean explained that there was always someone in the living room, because it was one of the best spots to relax and have some others added that it was their favorite places to be, too.

She showed us the first basement, which had the fight rooms used for training and sparring (those gifted with super strength, Jean explained, would need one of the Danger Rooms). Kurt peeked inside and waved to a short muscular man with sideburns who seemed to be instructing a group of students in martial arts. He scowled at him and didn't wave back.

"That's Professor Logan," Jean said as we passed the room. "He teaches the Strength & Combat class for super-strength students, and he'll be your instructor for most of your physical training classes."

"He's also the most fun to mess with," Kurt grinned, trying to wave at Logan again.

"They teach us to...f-f-fight?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, it's required," sighed Alison.

"Don't worry, I hate it too," said Kitty, making a face. "It's like P.E. cranked up to eleven. Worst part of my day."

"I think the Training classes are okay," Kurt said, "it's only Logan that's the worst part of the day." Everyone laughed. Even Jean chuckled.

The group continued laughing as Jean took the tour out a back door and to the expansive outdoor grounds. She showed us the outdoor pool, the beautiful hedge maze and vegetable gardens where they grew a lot of the school's food. We saw the patio, another popular hang-out spot. A group of older students sat in swing seats and lawn chairs, talking and laughing. "Hey Jean, you bringing us fresh meat?" they jeered when they saw us walking by. Everyone but me laughed while I cringed, wondering why they were so relaxed.

"Don't worry," Alison said, putting an arm around my shoulder, "there isn't actually any hazing that happens at Ziggy. We're ALL outcasts here." I squinted at the upperclassmen on the patio and felt the emotions coming from their minds. Dazzler was right. They were just sharing an inside joke with Jean, and no meanness was directed towards me at all. .

I looked up at the tall blonde. "Z...ziggy?"

"It's a name some students call it," Jean said. "XIGY. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth."

"Or Mutant Manor, or The Freak Show, if you wanna be a jerk about it," Kitty offered.

"Just anything but 'The Institute'," Kurt groaned. "That sounds so….CLINICAL."

I looked at Jean for guidance, but she just put both her hands up and shrugged, smiling. I got the message, clear as a bell. _Call it whatever you want,_ her emotions told me. _It's your home, after all._

Just then, a huge shadow darkened the sky over our heads. I looked up; had a huge bird just blocked out the light?

Jean waved to the shadow. "There's Warren! He's the head of the Flying class." The shadow swooped down a little lower and I could see it really was a person, with feathery, white wings. He gave a polite nod to Jean and quickly flew away.

Kurt smirked at my awestruck expression. "Impressed? Yeah, everyone loves watching Warren do his thing. We don't get to see him much, because he's a senior-"

"He's a DREAM, is what he is," Alison interrupted. "Mm-hmm," Kitty nodded her agreement. Jean shook her head at them. "Eyes back in your sockets, ladies. We still have the rest of the outdoor classes to visit. I want to catch the end of today's Elemental & Matter Manipulation practice."

Alison and Kitty started gossiping about Warren as Jean led us to a small lake towards the back of the Manor grounds. "Ororo and the Elementals should be out by the docks," she pointed. And sure enough, Ms. Ororo was standing on the end of the dock in a flowing white cape. My eyes widened as I took in the scene in front of her.

A few kids stood on the lake's shore, using their powers to rip out huge chunks of earth and create waterspouts from the lake. They tried to throw them all at their instructor, who fought back with miniature tornadoes and lightning bolts of her own. I had to admit it was really, really cool.

"They're awesome, aren't they?" Alison said, watching the fight. "Elementals class is the BEST. The only reason I'm not an Elemental is because my light-sparkles don't actually hit anything. They just….sparkle."

"Wh-wh-wh-what cl-class are you in?" I asked.

"Invisibility, Shapeshifting, & Illusion," she sighed. "Glorified magic tricks. That's what it is."

"That's why Porters are the best," Kurt said. "Teleportation & Dimensional Shifting," he said to me. "Unlike Shifters, we can actually DO something." He laughed as he dodged a shove from Alison, _bamf-_ ing a few feet away.

"I'm in Porting, too," said Kitty. "It's supposed to be for anyone who can teleport, and create portals, and like, take shortcuts to get places normal people would just walk. I don't feel like I should be there, though. I just...go through walls."

I felt a wave of insecurity as Kitty talked about not fitting in, and I felt kinda sorry for her. Who wanted to feel like a misfit in a school for misfits? Kurt seemed to know this, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not everyone may be perfectly placed in their class," Jean said, trying to make Kitty feel better. "But the Professor put everyone in the class he thinks fits best. All we can do is learn as much as we can and put that knowledge to good practical use later."

Jean really wanted to help Kitty, though I could tell that she couldn't relate. Jean was good at almost everything she did, and was the head of her mutant classes when she graduated. But as the TA, she still felt like it was her duty to mentor the students here.

"Oh, and Kurt," she added, distracting me from getting too absorbed in her emotions, "everyone knows that Psionic Kinetics is the best class."

They all laughed and started playfully arguing which powers were best until we walked past a fenced-off field. A bunch of kids were sitting in a circle, looking up at the sky. One boy was leaning against the fence and watched Alison as we walked up.

"Hey, Dazzling," he said smoothly.

Alison giggled at the tall boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Longshot," she flirted back. Kitty waved her hand between them. "Uh, HELLO, there's other people here, guys. You two are gonna make me sick!"

I felt the infatuation pouring from both of them as they looked into each other's eyes. I agreed with Kitty; their raw attraction to each other was starting to make me feel sick, too.

Longshot just shrugged and leaned on the fence. "So what brings you to Lucky practice? It can get dangerous, you know."

"We're giving Milo here a tour," Jean said. "And speaking of Luck & Probability practice, why aren't you over there with the rest of your class?"

Longshot scoffed at her question. "Altering randomness while staring off into space is so BORING. Sitting around like that makes my muscles stiff." Alison watched intensely as he stretched his arms and yawned widely. "Believe it or not, I could do that stuff in my sleep. I barely even need to be here today. I just like the challenge."

"What are you guys even practicing on?" asked Alison, copying the Luck class and squinting at the sky. "I don't see anything happening."

I squinted at the Luck students instead. There was a lot of strong anticipation coming from them. But what were they so nervous about?

"Today, looks like they're practicing…" Jean's explanation was interrupted by a BOOM.

"...keeping the Projectiles class from destroying the entire Manor," she finished.

Everyone looked around wildly, and we quickly found out where the explosion came from. A group of kids in the field next to us looked like they were throwing things into the air, and more kids at the other end of the field looked like they were trying to knock those objects out the air.

Some of those objects were on fire.

"They should be practicing not getting us all killed!" Kurt said as another explosion burst right above our heads. His spiking fear scared the crap out of me. Then I noticed that some of the explosives curved off course, landing farther away from us than they should have. A spear-shaped object from the Projectiles class even whizzed right past Longshot's head. But no one got hit.

Was that because of the Luck kids? Was that them "altering randomness"?

"Relax, everyone," Longshot said, and I felt his confidence boost as one of his eyes twinkled strangely, "I personally guarantee that nothing will harm one hair on your heads."

"Look out!" Kurt grabbed Jean and they disappeared in a puff of inky smoke. A second later, a huge white javelin flew through the air and impaled the dirt they were just standing on. They reappeared a few feet away.

"WHOA!" Kitty shouted as she phased through another, right as it went through her neck. "HEY, WATCH IT!" She shouted at the Projectiles class.

I hit the ground, trying to make myself a smaller target. This whole school was out of control! Did people normally throw track & field javelins and toss fireballs here?! I imagining myself being run through by a rain of random spears. Was this really the end?

Being able to feel everyone else's fears made my panic worse. I felt Kitty, afraid that she wouldn't be quick enough, because she can't phase through what she can't see, and what if something hit her when she wasn't looking….I felt Kurt, wildly searching the field, trying to find any people in harm's way he could teleport out…I felt all the Luck students, scared for their safety, scared for their classmates' safety, but more importantly, scared for their GRADE, as they resisted the urge to scream and run, because they had to get the situation under control to get an A….

It was all too much. There were too many people. A dozen student's emotions must have been spilling into my head. I closed my eyes wished they would all shut the hell up, so I could hear myself think-

"It's okay, Milo," I heard Jean say calmly. "I've got it, see?" I opened my eyes. Jean was kneeling next to me on the ground, holding up one hand. Six of the javelins were frozen in midair. She waved her hand and they gently floated to the ground and landed with a strange _clank_. I hadn't felt her fear at all. In fact, she seemed so calm in spite of everything. Seeing her take charge of the situation allowed me to take a deep breath and steady myself. I was glad someone like Jean was here.

One of the strange javelins toppled on the ground next to me. Up close, I could see it wasn't a javelin at all, at least, not the kind used on any track & field teams I knew. Its shape was way too rugged. Weird. If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked almost like a….spike.

And I could swear it was made of bone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Q:** Where have you been for six months?

Winter finals. Then my father died. Then I had Driver's Ed all Winter Break. Then I devoted everything to school, and then spring finals. THEN Writer's Block hit. Oh, and my aunt fell in a coma. It's been a hell of a year.

 **Q:** Who are the kids on the patio?

I didn't have any characters in mind, they're just random kids to add atmosphere so you wouldn't think the outdoor grounds were abandoned. If you submit an OC, one of them could be yours, if you want.

 **Q:** Who is Longshot?

Longshot's another one of those lesser-known comic characters I mentioned. He's never been in the TV shows, but I really love his character and design.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour pt 2

"Oh, man! Sorry!" A black kid with a blond high-top fade jumped the fence and came running up to us. "Sorry," he echoed to the Luck class as he ran past them, who just rolled their eyes and glared at him.

The new boy's body language was fun-loving and laid-back, but his mind was worried about everyone's safety and a little insecure about not being in complete control of his powers. I could tell this had happened to him before, and he always shook it off like it was no big deal, but inside, it frustrated him…

I pulled myself out of his emotions as I realized he'd asked me something.

"I said, are you okay?" he was bent down and looking into my face, concerned. "Earth to little dude. You cool?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm good...I'm cool."

I was, in fact, not cool. I was meeting more and more people as the day went on, which was nice and all, but it was just more people whose feelings I had to try - and fail - to block out, more people I had to pretend to act normal in front of, more people I had to wonder if they were staring at me, laughing at me, whispering about me.

"Cool." The boy stood up and tried not to look too relieved as he grinned smugly at the others. "Sorry everyone, I got a little carried away. Didn't think I'd be too much for the Luckies to handle, though."

"You're too much, alright," Kitty said, folding her arms. "We almost got run through, Spyke! Jeez!"

Spyke grinned wider. "But did you die?" Kurt and Longshot laughed while Kitty still tried to look annoyed. I looked down at my shoes, afraid to admit that I actually HAD been afraid of dying for a moment.

"It DID make my tour exciting," Jean said, chuckling. "Sorry, Jean," the new boy apologized, "didn't mean to ruin your tour! You showing the new kid around?"

"Yes," Jean turned to me. "Milo, this is Evan Daniels, 11th grader and…" "Resident skater, star student of the Projectiles class, and all-around ladies man," Evan finished for her, "but you can call me Spyke. With a 'y'."

His brown eyes lit up as he said it, and there was an inside joke hidden in them. Did everyone get nicknames here? Maybe the nicknames had some other purpose I didn't realize? Would someone fill me in later? I wish I had the confidence to ask this stuff out loud.

As my head spun with questions, angry shouting erupted from the Projectiles class. I winced as I felt their tempers flaring. Evan whipped his head behind him. "Y'all shut up, I'm tryin' to talk here!" He turned back to us, pressing his palm to his face. "Damn, I HATE being the class mentor. Makes me wish you were still teaching Projectiles, Jean." He sighed as Jean looked away, embarrassed at his praise. I wondered to myself why she'd left.

"I'd better go sort them out," Evan excused himself as his classmates decided to settle their argument with explosions. "Nice to meet ya, Milo!" He darted back across the field before the Projectiles class could set the entire lawn on fire.

"We should start heading back to the Mansion, I think," Jean said, checking her watch. She waved good-bye to the Luck class and Longshot (who gave a lingering wink at Alison), and started leading the group past the training fields, towards a group of greenhouses on the other side of the Mansion

"That might have been the most dangerous tour I've been on," Kitty sighed. I nodded in agreement with her. "Ja, it was a close call," Kurt said excitedly, "but you were amazing, Kitty! You phased right through those spikes! And did you see me rescue everyone? I was SO cool!"

"Well, at least no one got hurt," Alison said distantly, still thinking about a certain someone. "Ah, yes," Kurt sighed mockingly, "'nothing will harm a hair on your head,' personally guaranteed from your dear _Longshot._ " Alison turned red and tried to push Kurt again as the group laughed.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he tripped and almost fell into the curved wall of one of the hoophouses, and "bamf"ed away before he hit it. He reappeared a few feet to the left and hit the ground with an "oof!"

"Quick thinking Kurt," Jean said coolly, "thank you for not crushing the vegetable garden before I could show it to Milo."

"No problem," Kurt gave a thumbs-up from the ground.

"This hoop house and those greenhouses grow vegetables, potatoes, and herbs," Jean pointed out to me, trying not to laugh at Kurt again. "About half of the food for the Institute comes from here."

"Which is why Storm would have totally KILLED us if you fell on it," Kitty said. "The greenhouse is, like, her pride and joy."

Next Jean took us past the hedge maze, which was tall and perfectly manicured. I wondered if it stayed that way all year round. We saw a glimpse of the outdoor pool, which was covered up for the fall. Alison began to tell stories of the pool parties the school has had in the summer (with her DJing, of course). I was too awestruck that this place had a freaking HEDGE MAZE to pay much attention.

We took a shortcut through the front yard, past a stone fountain and circular driveway, to get to the front entrance. I put the hood on my sweatshirt up, trying not to look as nervous as I felt. The tour was almost over, and I sensed most of the group wanted to go their separate ways after we entered the house.

I was secretly aching to be alone and have some peace and quiet, but what was the socially polite way to split up the group? Would it look weird if I just walked away, when we reached the Mansion? Should I ask to go with them, hoping they'd say no?

Why did I never seem to have an instinct for these things?!

Jean seemed to pick up on my unease. "Hey, Milo, how about you join me for lunch?" she pointed towards the kitchen as we entered the foyer and everyone began to say goodbye. "See you around, Milo!" Kurt called out to me as he headed for the video game rooms. Kitty and Alison went upstairs to hang out in Aly's room. Breathing a sigh of relief that I wasn't expected to stay with the group, but at the same time glad I hadn't been awkwardly abandoned, I followed Jean into the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't as huge as I thought it would be, although it was VERY nice. It had an island, a TV, a pantry, a double-doored extra-large fridge, and a breakfast nook – a semicircle-shaped sofa in front of a bay window. Then I remembered that Jean said there wasn't just one kitchen; maybe this was one of the smaller ones. Even so, it was pretty fancy.

"Hey, do you like peanut butter and jelly?" Jean said, sticking her head inside the huge fridge. "I can make some for us, if you want."

I nodded. For the first time I realized I was starving. A good old-fashioned PB&J, sounded great, actually.

Jean began washing her hands and making four sandwiches, two for each of us. I took a seat at the edge of the breakfast nook and watched the rest of the kitchen. A lot of kids were going in and out, grabbing a plate of food for them or their friends for lunch. Obviously, no one was worried about the kitchen ever running out of food, unlike in my house, where seven people always fought over resources.

No one seemed to be worried about much of anything, actually; it was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and everyone felt very relaxed to me.

Some others were getting lunch, too. A huge guy with curved bull horns that almost scraped the ceiling walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he began to pile food into his arms, I realized he was actually a student, about the same age as me. He turned around and our eyes connected; I saw his gentleness, and his painful shyness. Too relatable. I hurriedly looked away.

A short girl in a pink hijab came in and caught the fridge door just as the bull-guy closed it. "Hey, Jerry," she said as he passed her. "Hi, Layla," he mumbled back. I recognized her from the Luck class. She was followed by her little sister, who had a light blue hijab instead of pink. There was another major difference: she had purple skin, and big leathery wings.

Most people probably couldn't even tell the two girls were sisters at first glance. But I could. It was something about the way they felt towards each other, the way they laughed and argued with each other as they raided the snack cabinet. Only close siblings did that.

I scanned the room. No one stared at Jerry-with-the-horns or the cute little gargoyle. Everyone's feelings about them were...normal. I guess since everyone here was a mutant, in a way, the way they looked WAS normal here.

"So, do you have any questions?" I jumped as Jean sat down next to me with two plates, interrupting my people-watching. She gives a plate to me, and I raised a sandwich to my mouth, but then stopped. Now that she mentioned it, I DID have a question. Seeing the kids in the kitchen had reminded me of something that had been bugging at me all day.

"The….th-th-th-th-"

"The what?" She interrupted. I clenched my teeth and winced in embarrassment. I hated making people wait while I got stuck on one sound, as if the engine in my mouth refused to start.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable by cutting you off."

She'd corrected herself so quickly. I felt a blast of her eagerness to please people when she did it. Jean was accidentally using her telepathy on me, and it was probably because she wanted to make sure she always said the right thing. I really appreciated the effort, which most people never took the time to make.

I swallowed and tried again. "The boy….w-with the t-t-tail...this morning. In the T-t-training Room. P-playful. Liked to m-mess with people." Jean's eyes widened as she realized where I was going with this. "No one w-with a tail came….out of the Room. B-but Kurt is the only one who fits that m-m...mentality." I looked up at Jean. "It's him, isn't it?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes. He tries very hard to keep his true appearance a secret so he can live normally."

I nodded. I completely understood wanting to live a normal, peaceful life without everyone's attention on you. "How d-does he do it?"

"He wears a watch that's a special hologram projector, which makes him look as normal as possible. The Professor gave it to him. He said he understands that not everyone is comfortable with the appearance their mutation gives them, and the need to hide themselves from the public."

I thought deeply about this and took a bite of my sandwich. I wondered what Kurt really looked like, besides having a tail. I wondered why he chose to hide his appearance, while the kids I just saw in the kitchen didn't. Maybe some mutants were okay with how they looked, while others weren't? Even though no one at XIGY seemed to care about how you looked, maybe Kurt was still scared of what others would think of him.

How interesting. And sad.

Happy feelings escalated outside as someone popular said good-bye to everyone in the hallway. This was how I knew Evan was coming before I saw him.

"Bye, Evan!" Jean called across the room to him, making me jump. Evan popped his head into the kitchen and waved. He was carrying a gym bag, and had changed clothes. "He's probably going home," Jean explained to me as he went out the front door and more students shouted bye to him from the other rooms.

"He d-doesn't go to school here?" I tried not to look so shaken about the sudden rise in noise.

"No, he goes to Bayville High and comes here on the weekends. There's quite a few students who do that. Sometimes they even convince their parents to let them stay over on a weeknight. Evan's parents only agree to it because Ororo is his aunt."

I munched my sandwich in silence for a moment as I watched the kitchen activity. Lunch seemed to be in full swing, with kids eating in the kitchen or taking food to eat in the living rooms.

I glanced over at Jean. Where did she fit in here? She was the only college-age person I'd seen so far. Did she miss going to school here? Did she still feel at home living at the Manor?

"What is it? You look like you've got a question."

She was so direct. I looked away so I didn't make eye contact with those striking green eyes.

"Sp-pyke said you taught c-class here….and then you lef...left. So….you don't t-teach anymore?"

Jean smiled; there was something sad about it. "I still teach classes here; I'm a TA in the high school science classes, and I do some Danger Room sessions. But I used to teach Projectiles and the Flying mutant courses, too. When I graduated and entered college, I couldn't seem to fit it into my schedule."

She was honest, but a little defensive; I noticed she listed all the classes she taught BEFORE talking about the classes she didn't teach. But something seemed off about her explanation at the end.

Jean was lying…..or at least covering something up by omission. I heard it in her voice.

Jean seemed to notice the suspicion in my eyes as she gave me a nervous glance and sighed.

"Fine. The truth is...I'm not as good with my telekinesis as I once was. There's nothing wrong with my ability itself. It's my control. The past year or so, when I try to use that power too much, I can't seem to get a grip on it." Her frustration came through loud and clear. "I can make small things float just fine. But heavy things? And flying? It's too much. Shielding you from that accident today was at about the limits of what I can do right now. So...so I quit teaching Projectiles and Flying because I couldn't handle it."

A deep disappointment rang through her words, and I felt so bad for Jean. She had such high standards for herself, and felt like she always had to do things right, to be the one everyone looked up to; and because she was going through a rough spot right now, she felt she'd let herself down.

My thoughts were broken by a soda can being slammed down on our table. "You're doin' just fine, Jean," said the hand's owner, an older girl with leather biker gloves, long sleeves, dark lipstick, and white streaks in her brown hair.

She hopped up and seated herself right on the table. "Believe me, we were getting real tired of you being Miss Perfect all the time."

Jean smiled at the girl, who grinned back. "Thanks a lot, Rogue," Jean said sarcastically. Jean didn't feel hurt or surprised, so I figured this Rogue girl must be a friend.

"But seriously," said Rogue, popping open her soda, "ya don't have to shoulder everything. Being a college freshman has gotta be keepin' ya busy enough! What do you need to be teaching rotten-ass kids how to fly for?" Both of them laughed and I could see they were actually close friends; Rogue just wasn't used to being honest about how much she cared for people.

Rogue turned to me and I jumped. "You're the new kid, ain't ya? I remember you from last night." I hurriedly looked away from her so I didn't get lost in her emotions like I almost did in Jean's. "Jumpy lil' thing, aren't ya?" she noted coolly as she sipped her soda. "How're ya findin' things at Ziggy so far?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f….." I looked down as the sound got stuck in my mouth. I swallowed nervously, hating that I was making people wait again. "F-fine." I mumbled, "Campus is a l-little…overwhelming." I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally finished my statement.

"Yeah, I get what ya mean," Rogue leaned back against the table. I blinked in disbelief. My stutter didn't seem to annoy her at all, not even a little bit. "My advice: find as many chances to get away from folks as you can. It's a boarding school. You're gonna need as much alone time as possible"

I looked at Jean and she nodded in agreement. I gaped at them in surprise. I couldn't believe they were telling me to shut myself off if I wanted to. Usually people called me anti-social or stuck-up if I wanted to be by myself. But here were two people actually ENCOURAGING it.

This school really was a weird place. So far I'd seen people with wings, tails, and horns. I'd met a woman who controlled the weather, kids who could control luck, and a boy who could shoot bones.

Everyone here had their insecurities - I could feel it in the air. Everyone here had probably been bullied and harassed all their lives for being different. So, teasing someone else for being a weirdo didn't seem to be a thing that happened here. Probably because they all knew what it felt like. After all, would be the point in making fun of an outcast? The whole school was full of outcasts.

That atmosphere must be what made this the kind of school where a goth girl and a popular girl could become best friends. I'd never seen that in any of the other schools I'd gone to. Instead of social cliques, everyone just seemed to...be friends with whoever they wanted?

This school was WEIRD.

But it was amazing, too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

It's been six months! Working my first full-time office job has made my schedule is more hectic than ever. I don't have a lot of spare time to myself, but I am bored at work a lot, so I try to write a little almost every day. I actually wrote TOO much for this chapter - I stopped myself because of word count. So sorry if it cuts off suddenly. Let's get to the Q&A!

 **Q:** Why does Milo stutter less sometimes?

Milo's nervousness almost directly corresponds with how much he is stuttering. When he's not nervous, he stutters less. This is what he tried to explain to Prof. X in Chapter Two.

 **Q:** Who are those three random kids in the kitchen?

Shoutout to Jerry (Minotaur), Layla (Sultana), and Zainab (Gargoyle), three OC characters submitted by you guys, the readers. Most people have gotten used to Jerry since he moved to XIGY, so he's not as shy about his looks as he used to be. The sisters, Zainab and Layla, never felt ashamed of their powers or looks. Their families always embraced them, and at the private schools they used to go to, no one even batted an eye.

 **Q:** Didn't this chapter used to be different?

Yeah, I simplified some details a bit. I really like these OC characters, but not everything about them could fit. I had to erase some details to make the story easier to understand. I also explained more in-universe why Kurt has a holo-watch, and why other students with physical differences may have a holo-watch but not use it unless they go out in public.

 **Q:** Isn't this story in first person? Why are we getting so much of everyone else's thoughts?

Thanks to his empathy, Milo knows too much, even if he doesn't realize it - like the fact that Spyke was trying not to look too relieved everyone was safe, or that Alison was preoccupied with her crush, or that Jean was trying really hard not to make Milo uncomfortable, or that Jerry was the same age as him, or that Layla and Zainab are sisters….he's subconsciously getting people's feelings, especially when he's near them or those feelings are intense. Even if he doesn't realize it.

Jean accidentally does the same thing, sometimes; she couldn't see Milo nod, but she knew he wanted a sandwich anyway. And she knew he knew she was lying. Those weren't writing errors. Jean's slowly losing her grip on her telepathic powers.


	6. Chapter 6: A Break

"Milo? Earth to new kid?" Rogue waved a hand in front of my face.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and others' feelings. "S….sorry," I mumbled.

"You look a little distracted," Jean said. "I was asking if you wanted to take Rogue's advice and take some time to yourself."

I looked up at Jean, who smiled at me kindly. She must have known that my anxiety was starting to rise, and was giving me an escape. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Sounds...g-g-good. I'll, uh…" I slid out of my seat and stood up. "Um...see you l-l-later, I g-guess?" I winced at the awkwardness of my good-bye again.

"Yeah, I'll probably see you in class," Jean said.

"C-class?" I'd totally forgotten - tomorrow was Monday. Tomorrow, I had to start at an all-new school, in all-new classes, with all-new kids, and all-new teachers….

"Milo?" Jean asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I...I..." _You'll do fine, Milo,_ Jean's voice sounded in my head. Our eyes connected. A bunch of thoughts crossed into my brain from hers, but it wasn't the overwhelming jumble I got from most people. Jean picking out what to let me see.

A room number, a teacher's office. How to get there. A name-plate: "Dr. Hank McCoy". The man who would give me my class schedule, if I asked him before dinner. Jean's assurance that it was only the second week of school, I hadn't missed much, and now I'd be well prepared for tomorrow. A general feeling that it would be okay.

All this was understood between us in just a few seconds. I gasped as Jean broke the contact, and she smiled at me. I smiled back. This was so much easier than figuring out how to say things to someone and worry about how it came out. I was glad to have a telepath like Jean around; I could get used to this way of talking.

Rogue darted her eyes back and forth between us. To her, we had just stopped moving for a few seconds. "Are y'all doin' some psychic thing I don't know about?"

Jean laughed. "Sorry, Rogue."

Rogue shrugged. "Ain't no sorry. Milo, you okay, honey?"

I nodded. "I'd b-b-better get g-going. Th-thanks, Jean. It was n-nice to m-meet you, Rogue." I stood up from the table.

"Bye," Jean waved, and I waved back.

"So that kid CAN smile," I heard her say to her say to Rogue as I left the kitchen.

I walked out into the main foyer. It was crowded. All the kids who were in the weekend supplemental classes were coming back, and everyone was killing time in the lounges until dinner. The first floor was full of even more people than this morning. I wondered if I could avoid them all.

I pulled up the hood on my hoodie, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as I walked fast. In my rush, I almost ran into another group of kids walking the opposite direction. I didn't even take the time to apologize, speeding up, trying to get away from all these kids before their emotions - _exhaustion because of their classes, happiness because of the funny stories they were telling each other, surprise at the guy who just ran into them_ \- had time to seep too deeply into my mind.

I had to get out of here, before I got overwhelmed. I wished there were a more secluded way to get upstairs, but I only knew of one: at the end of the foyer, up the back staircase. I ran up three flights of stairs and opened the door. Just like Jean showed me.

The fourth floor was almost completely quiet, the exact opposite of the first floor. I took a deep breath; the silence allowed me to relax a little. In fact, I didn't feel any kids on this floor at all. There were only a few adults. Every room I walked past had nameplates on the door. Could they all be teacher's rooms?

I found the room number I saw in my mind, with the "Vice Principal" sign on it, took another deep breath, and knocked on the door. A deep male voice called out, "Enter!" I turned the knob and pushed the heavy wooden door inward.

Dr. Henry McCoy's office looked like it used to be a library. Shelves reached up to the ceiling, full of old and new books. Classical music played on a record player. File cabinets lined the walls that weren't taken up by bookshelves. Dr. McCoy himself sat behind a huge desk, grading papers. I stepped closer and saw that he had one red pen in each hand, and graded two papers at once.

"Hello, Milo, was it? Come in, come in!"

I closed the door and hesitated, and not just because I'd never seen a teacher grading two stacks of papers at once. I'd also never seen a teacher with thick blue fur and yellow eyes.

"Don't let my appearance scare you, son," Dr. McCoy looked at me over his reading glasses. He seemed almost...amused. Like this happened to him a lot. "Please, have a seat."

I tried not to stare too much as I stepped forward and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Dr. McCoy put his papers down and folded his hands, which were just as blue and furry as his face. His fingers ended in sharp claws.

"So!" I jumped as the Vice Principal's voice boomed. "Our newest transfer student! Milo Howard, is that right?" I nodded. I could tell he was trying to tone down his voice now that he saw it startled me.

"How's your first day been, so far?" He pulled out a file folder with my name on it from under the pile of papers on his desk and began flipping through it.

I remembered all the things that had happened today. Just thinking about them made me tired. "Ev...ventful...sir," I said slowly. Dr. McCoy looked up from my file. Had he even heard me? Did I say it loud enough?

Then he smiled and I realized that he'd been listening and reading my file at the same time, and also thinking of ten other things. This man was super smart, and a master multi-tasker. I looked down at his fancy desk, breaking off eye contact before I knew too much.

"Let's see, thirteen years old, 8th grade...it says here that you're an empath! We don't get many of those. Jean Grey is the instructor for Empath classes." So that's what Jean meant when she said I'll probably see her in class tomorrow, I thought.

"Have you ever been to a school with A-Days and B-Days before?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Y-yes, sir," I fumbled an answer. "Good," he gave me a piece of paper with my class schedule and teachers on it, and explained which classes were which days. "School starts at 8:00 sharp. Lunch is at 11:45. Your mutant classes begin in the afternoon. I'm sure you'll get used to the schedule in no time."

I tried to study my new schedule while Dr. McCoy got up and walked across the room to a large cabinet. "I'm guessing you left home without taking much in the way of school supplies?" I swallowed and nodded. He'd guessed right. "You can have these, then." He took out a backpack and a calculator, notebook paper, folders, binders, pens and pencils. "Don't worry about your textbooks. Your teachers should give you the proper ones tomorrow."

"Th-th-thank you, sir," I took the supplies and put them all into the new backpack. "Do you have any other questions?" Dr. McCoy asked before sitting down behind his desk again. He was a huge barrel-chested man, and yet his suit fit him perfectly. He still cared about looking good, despite being covered in shaggy fur. I could respect that.

I looked up. The Vice Principal was still waiting for me to say something. "Um, n-n-no, sir," I stuttered. "Well then, welcome to 'Ziggy'," he said.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he knew the students' nickname for the school, and actually embraced it. He laughed at my reaction, showing his sharp teeth.

I thanked him and left his office. Dr. McCoy was much more teacher-like than Jean or the Professor, and I found that a little intimidating. But he had a big heart, and I could tell he really cared for everyone here.

I shook my head as I walked down the staircase. There I go again, getting sucked into others' emotions. This was why I don't make eye contact.

Finally back at my room on the third floor, I put my new supplies on my desk and flopped onto the bed with a deep sigh.

A lot of things had happened today. The test, the grand tour, and I was actually almost enjoying myself, even after I almost got run through by a flying spike. I even had what could pass for normal interactions with people. And a Vice Principal who wasn't annoyed by how I talked.

Now I just needed a break from it all. Being around people was exhausting.

My peace lasted just a few moments before it was broken by the thudding bass of a speaker coming through the wall. For the first time, I noticed that there was a door in the wall next to my wardrobe. It looked like a closet door, but if it was a closet, why did they give me a wardrobe?

Annoyed, but also curious, I got up and walked across the room. Standing so close to the door my nose almost touched it, I could hear almost every single word in the rock song that was blasting. There was also a lot of thumping, as if someone was jumping up and down on the hard wooden floor. Did the door lead to someone else's bedroom?

I closed my eyes and pressed my hand to the door. I could sense him, clear as day: a boy, dancing to the music, while cleaning his room. He stopped occasionally to play air-guitar.

He bent on the floor to pick up something, whirled around humming, and reached towards the wall. I barely had a chance to take a step back before he flung open the door.

The boy stood there, stunned, and blinked. He was the same height as me, with brown hair and ice blue eyes that widened as he dropped the clothes he was holding. "Holy crap! I thought this was another closet! I guess it's really a door to, whaddya-call-it, a joining room!"

Behind him, I could see into his room. Belongings were scattered on the floor and everywhere else. It looked like an explosion had gone off in his room. How do you even get clothes on top of the wall mirror?

His eyes follow where I'm looking. "Don't mind me, I'm just doing some cleaning. You know what they say, things have to get worse before they get better! Or in this case, messier before they get cleaner! Hey, come to think of it, I haven't seen you around before."

"J-j-just g-got in...l-last n-night." I was taken aback by this kid who talked so much, and so _fast_.

"Last night? I'm sorry I missed it, it's always a big deal when a new kid comes. I was out last night, and there was this _awesome_ video game party, and I didn't get back 'till this morning. You do the tour yet?"

"Y-yeah…" I continued to look past him into his room. He was so energetic, it was hard for me to stand this close to him, much less look in his direction.

"It's awesome, isn't it? Hey, what class you get placed in?"

"Psionic...emp-p-pathy." I almost choked on my answer. His enthusiasm was overpowering. I turned my head even further away.

"Oh, so cool! So you're like a mind-reader?" I held back a sigh. My ability was getting misunderstood a lot today.

"N-no..." I mumbled.

"Huh?" He hadn't heard me.

"I d-d-don't...read minds."

"So what can ya do? Spill it, spill it!"

"Um…."

"I'll show mine if you show yours? Look." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. Snowflakes started falling from above our heads. It _did_ look awesome.

"I can make all sorts of stuff with ice, not just snow," he said. "What about you?"

"I...I...um…I c-can't..." I looked at the floor. My power wasn't as visibly as cool as making snowflakes, I couldn't just show it off like that. And he was making me feel like some freak on display, like he wanted me to entertain him.

"What was that? What did you say?" He was still waiting for me to say something. I could feel his impatience growing.

My fists clenched. "I c-c-c-can't...show you." He wasn't caring or seriously interested in me, like the people I'd met earlier today. This guy really just wanted somebody fun and cool to give him attention. Too bad I couldn't be that person for him.

"That's okay, maybe some other time," he shrugged, and I snapped myself out of his emotions again. He was so open with them, and standing so close to me right now, it was hard to shut him out. No sense of personal space. How the heck was I going to manage to live next door to him?

"Crap, I didn't even introduce myself, did I?" He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Bobby Drake!" He grinned. "Welcome to Mutant High."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Q:** Oh! You updated in two months instead of six!

 **A:** Half of this chapter was already written, due to me over-writing in the draft of last chapter, haha!

 **Q:** Doesn't he mean "adjoining room"?

 **A:** Yes, Bobby meant "an adjoining room", look, he doesn't do a lot of reading, okay?

 **Q:** That last line sounds familiar…?

 **A:** It was was a direct homage to the very first X-Men movie (2000), in which Bobby introduces himself to new student Rogue with, "I'm Bobby. Welcome to Mutant High."

 **Q:** How long is Milo going to be called "new kid"?

 **A:** Probably quite awhile. XIGY takes in new students regularly, but not often. There are only about 250 students total, grades 6-12. (Average class size: 15. Average classes per grade: one) It's the kind of place where you get to know all the faces pretty quickly. So any new people stand out.


End file.
